poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Well ran dry/Cheshire Cat appears
This is how The Well ran dry and Cheshire Cat appears goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (full movie). scene begins at the Well of Wonder Ryan F-Freeman: So, This is the Well. Apple White: Perfect! Sci-Ryan: So, now what? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe we could find and got to do something. How many got effected by Wonderland's magic? ScI-Ryan: I guees, Twilight and Apple are one of them. Evil Ryan: Then, there are Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman. That makes four. Evil Anna: Umm. Poppy O'Hair counts as well. Megatron (Unicron Trilogy): Humphrey Dumpty and the Romero brothers are effected as well. Bertram T. Monkey: Huh? Applejack? Are you... Megatron? Evil Anna: I think she is. Sci-Ryan: I suppose Codylight might be effected as well. Including the others. Ryan F-Freeman: Lucky we didn't get effected. Where would Cody be? appear like Kitty Chesire Cody Fairbrother: I'm here. Connor Lacey: Cody, take a look. Ryan F-Freeman: Applejack? You remember me? Megatron (Unicron Trilogy): Ryan? Is that you? Sci-Ryan: Ryan knows her? Connor Lacey: I think so. He met her at CHS. Matau T. Monkey: Oh joy. I hope when she is ok. Obviously, the riddle book made some of our friends effected by the curse. Crash Bandicoot: I know Apple have a map. How would things can get any worse? Daring Charming came with Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman Crash Bandicoot: Oh, Applejack. I guess I spoke too soon. Megatron (Unicron Trilogy): You think? Matau T. Monkey: He think so. Where could Rainbow Dash be? Rainbow Dash: I'm right here. Evil Ryan: Cool. Raven Queen: We gotta get the map so we can save Ever After, Guys. Bertram T. Monkey: Good idea, Raven. At least if this Map is what we need, we could go after Apple. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. But, we could hurry and fast. If we don't save this world, we would fall into dispair and sadness. Evil Ryan: So, we better hop to it. Run to the Spring Fairest festival. Ryan spots Apple and the others Ryan F-Freeman: There they are. Raven Queen: Apple! Sci-Ryan: Princess Twilight! Apple White: You again? Ugh. Raven, I don't see why you're upset; her arms you never wanted to follow your destiny anyway. Twilight Sparkle: And Connor, I don't see why you are upset. her arms in the same manner like Apple You also don't want to follow your destiny anyway. Ryan F-Freeman: Connor and I don't know what is wrong with you. But, I know that Twilight Sparkle, the nice and caring Princess Twilight Sparkle would never let anything happen to her friends and us. Raven Queen: Ryan's right. And I do know that Apple White, the awesome Apple White that I know and love... Apple White: sarcastically Raven Queen: Would never ever want anything bad to happen to the school she loves. Holly O'Hair: Apple, you have the best story ever after. Briar Beauty: You're all about protecting this world, not this. Crash Bandicoot: Twilight, you're about spreading friendship like Ryan. Not this. Them, several people nearby are affected by the curse as well Connor Lacey: Apple. You can end this. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right, Twilight. Please, give us the map. Twilight Sparkle: Uh, na. Apple and Connor and friends are affected by the curse as well Ryan F-Freeman: voice But, did Kitty Cheshire really want the joke to go too far? Cheshire gasps as everything has been effected by the curse Male Narrator: And so, the Spring Fairest... Female Narrator: ...had fallen to despair and sadness. For the Well of Wonder have run dry. Matau T. Monkey: Alistair! Bunny! Wait a minute? Why am I not effected? Ash Ketchum: I'm not effected either. How come? Matau T. Monkey: Maybe it is part of the world bio merging or something. Evil Ryan: Hmm. Lizzie is from Wonderland. on realisation That's it! Ash Ketchum: What is it, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: Well, this curse don't effect us is because we're from Wonderland. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. So, that means I am a descendant of the Mad Hatter? Evil Ryan: Yes. Like Lizzie, I am the son of the Queen of Hearts. Now, who is Cody relate to? mouth appears smiling Matau T. Monkey: Okay. His mouth is smiling. appears like Kitty Cheshire Cody Fairbrother: Here I am. Evil Ryan: Oh gosh. Cody. I have to tell you something. The curse don't effect any of us because we are from Wonderland. Cody Fairbrother: Really? Wow. That do make this kitty purr. Matau T. Monkey: chuckles You with the cat puns, Cody Cheshire. Cody Fairbrother: I know, Matau. Where is my brother? Ryan F-Freeman: Weakly Here I am. Evil Ryan: Ryan? You ok? You look a bit gloomy. Bertram T. Monkey: weakly Same for me, guys. Ash Ketchum: Oh no. Connor. Evil Ryan: And Raven! Oh no. What happened? Cody Fairbrother: Brother? What happened? Ryan F-Freeman: Weakly The well. to Twilight Sparkle and Apple White Apple and Twilight did this. Matau T. Monkey: They did? How? Connor Lacey: Weakly They plugged the well with a tree trunk. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer